This study evaluates biodistribution potential toxicities and benefits of increasing doses of a radiolabeled (90y) monoclonal antibody (B72.3) for therapy of patients with relapsed/or refractory adenocarcinomas which are shown to be TAG-72 (antigen which B72.3 recognizes) positive. The goal is to define the maximum tolerated dose in humans.